Just A Dream
by Angel68
Summary: Set right after War Stories, Inara helps Mal heal... or does she?


Title: Just a Dream  
Fandom: Firefly / Serenity  
Characters: Mal/Inara, Simon  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: Set right after War Stories.  
Author's Notes: So my Mal, my muse, says that we in the world need more Mal/Inara smut. Who am I to ignore the cries of my muse. I crave feedback.  
This actually started off from a chatlog I did with my Katy, so the part in the infirmary is with her and I, then it veers off from what we did into new territory  
Please, if you have a comment, keep them coming!

He looked so fragile, laying there on the table. Simon had said that Mal would pull through, but it would be not so easy. According to Simon, Mal had died and Niska had brought him back. The scars were many, and would not heal lightly. She stood in the doorway, lingering in indecision on whether to enter or run back to the safety of her shuttle.

"He's asleep, if you want to come in," Simon said, whispering a little. Startled out of her reverie, she nodded her head and hesitantly came in, one step at a time. He looked so different in front of her, peaceful, probably from the drugs Simon gave him. Inara moved over beside him and sat down in a chair, just watching him. She wanted to take his hand in hers. Maybe if Simon left, she would, but not now. Simon came over to stand on the other side of Mal, taking his vitals.

"The ear attached easily, so please thank the councilor for the use of the medical equipment." Inara nodded her head, gazing up at Simon. They locked eyes, and for a moment no words were spoken between them. Silently, Simon turned and made his way out of the infirmary, mumbling something about going to check on Wash and Zoe. In truth, he wanted to give Mal and Inara a moment of privacy. Reaching down, Inara took one of Mal's hands in her soft, delicate ones, her thumb gently rubbing over his knuckles. Mal murmured softly, starting to wake up.

" 'Nara?" Mal opened his eyes, slowly looking first at Inara, then down at their hands. Inara shook her head, speaking softly.

"Shhh, Mal. Don't talk, you need to rest."

"I am restin'. I stopped, didn't I?"

"Only cause you have to, Mal. Like always. Don't know when to quit."

"Niska sure does a good job when he wants to."

Mal looked back up at her face, starting to cough. Inara frowned some. She didn't think she could get any more worried or concerned than she already was. Inching her chair a little closer, she squeezed his hand. Reaching up, Inara brushed away a few stray strands of hair of Mal's forehead. Try as she might, she couldn't keep the love and concern out of her eyes. Niska had almost killed Mal, as far as Inara knew. Sighing sadly, her fingers lingered, stroking his face. A soft moan escaped from Mal as he leaned into her touch, his eyes closing. She didn't see him often relaxed so she smiled as he shifted to be more comfortable.

"You're here now, Mal. You're with us, and you're going to be for a while." She watched as Mal nodded his head, murmuring something she couldn't understand. She leaned closer, her lips hovering over his, trying to hear him better.

"Mal?" He murmured again, this time his words a little louder, his breath warm against her earlobe, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Thank you, 'Nara." Inara blinked, her eyes widening. It was as nice, as sweet as she had ever heard Mal. It warmed her and made her smile in spite of herself. Turning her face to him, she lightly kissed his cheek, her lips brushing along his cheekbone, before sitting back down.

"You're welcome, Mal," she whispered. She watched as Mal slipped back to sleep. Beside him, Inara sat, never moving. She tried to stay awake, for the most part, but she too fell asleep, her head drooping down, Mal's hand still in hers.

Inara woke up, reaching up to rub her eyes with the back of her hands. Where was she? Her vision cleared as she looked around, reds and gold's in front of her. Ok, she was in her shuttle, why? She went to get up, but she couldn't, something was holding her down. Slowly, her face turned to look beside her. Eyes widened as she stared at the two beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. What was Mal doing in her bed?

"Morning," he rasped out, his voice a little husky. Inara closed her eyes when she felt his fingers on her face, tracing her jaw line with one finger. "I had to bunk with someone. Doc says that I am really hurt. Seems I need bed rest for a few days and someone to keep an eye on me. It was you or Kaylee. No way was I going to bunk with Jayne." Mal smiled at her, leaning closer. His voice was soft, quiet. Inara shook a little, not frightened, but nervous. Slowly, Inara removed herself from his arms, looking at him with a smile. Reaching out, she watched as Mal wrapped his fingers around her wrist, tugging at her.

"Don't... don't go."

The look she saw in his eyes pulled at her. For whatever reason, the walls he had up weren't there this time. She could see so many emotions in his eyes that it made her dizzy. Desire, longing, even a hint of pain, it was all there for her to see. His voice was like a sharp cry to her ears. She couldn't help but get sucked in. Relaxing back against the bed, she moved to speak, her lips parting. Before she could, he pressed a finger to hers, shaking his head. He moved his finger away from her lips, running them over her jaw line instead. She trembled under his touch, unable to believe that this was happening.

Her own hand reached up, running her thumb along his jaw line. There was a little hint of stubble there from not being able to shave. She imagined it brushing up against her, rubbing over her soft skin, leaving it red in its wake. She shivered. His touch was making her feel like putty and he hadn't even kissed her yet. Her lower lip trembled as her hands moved to unbutton his shirt, fingertips brushing against his smooth chest, her eyes never leaving his. She could feel his breath, warm against her face as he leaned closer, lips lowering to hers. And then, his lips were pressed to hers, gentler than she had thought they would be coming from Mal. Never had she been so turned on just by a kiss. She would not close her eyes, afraid that this was a dream, afraid she would wake up from it.

She deepened the kiss a little, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth. Her eyes closed, telling herself that no, this wasn't a dream, she wouldn't wake up from it. She moved up a little more, brushing her upper torso against his, her free hand moving to his collarbone, tracing her gentle fingertips over it, his chest moving under her hand, ragged and a little uneven. She felt strong fingers move up into her hair, tugging on it, wrapping her locks around his fingers. She moved her hands up to his shoulders, urging him back against the bed, now her turn to lean over him. If he was not feeling well, he should be on his back.

Never breaking the kiss, she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest. Warm, moist lips nipped at his skin, kissing lower, finding one of his nipples. Wrapping them around it, she sucked, teased, her tongue swirling around the little nub. Suddenly, strong fingers had moved, now cupping her breast through the fabric of her dress. His hands explored, caressing her, causing her to feel dizzy. She responded in kind, moving back up and kissing him again. This time, the kiss was not like the first time. It was deeper, insistent, with a hunger to it.

"Mal," she whimpered, unable to stop herself, grinding her hips down against his. She pulled back to look in his eyes, watching his face as she felt him thrusting up to meet her. Clothes began to become undone, both of them in a hurry to feel flesh beneath their fingers. She tried to go slow, but she was pretty sure she heard a rip somewhere. Her head was dizzy, all she could see, feel, be was in Mal, a part of him, clouding her senses.

"Inara," she heard him whisper. His smile began to fade, looking at her, desperation in his voice. He said her name again, louder, reaching for her. He shook her a little. What was wrong, why was he looking at her like that. She blinked, watching as the colors around her began to swirl. Inara sat up with a start, panting heavily. The bedcovers were wrapped around her in tangles. She was sweating, her skin glistening in the dim lighting of her shuttle. She turned, frowning, looking over where the comm unit was in her shuttle. She looked around, sighing sadly. She was in her shuttle, alone. It had all been a dream.

"Inara, it's Simon. Mal's awake now, if you want to come down and see him." Inara just shook her head, laying back against the bed. She would make her way down there in a few minutes. After she recovered. Would this happen every time Mal almost died? Merciful Buddha, she hoped not.


End file.
